


Healing

by FullmetalReborn



Series: The Legend of Zelda XVII [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Brief mentions of the others - Freeform, Brotherly Bonding, Gen, Healing, Hyrule is a healer, Legend is trying his best to get Hyrule to be confident, Legend's hoarding is just him saying fuck you to Hylia when something unexpected happens, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), mild description of stab wound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:40:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25959943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullmetalReborn/pseuds/FullmetalReborn
Summary: Hyrule doesn't see himself as a healer or much of a hero. He's a traveler. He just did what he felt was the right thing to do. Legend begs to differ.
Relationships: Hyrule & Legend (Linked Universe)
Series: The Legend of Zelda XVII [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884199
Comments: 3
Kudos: 78





	Healing

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This was originally written as a chapter for my other story but I decided it worked better as a stand alone. You don't need to read the other story to follow this but it is set in the same story (in my head, at least.) So, check it out maybe? The other story is a focus on Hyrule's relationships with his Zelda's.  
> I hope you guys enjoy this! I definitely liked the chance to showcase Hyrule's abilities and some banter with Legend.

Legend threw his bedroll on the ground by Hyrule who was kicking off his shoes. "How do you do it?"

Hyrule blinked, turning to look at Legend with complete confusion. Legend scowled, taking a seat on the discarded bedroll to lean in. "The spells, how do you do it?"

"Oh? Liked that did you?" Hyrule gave a cheeky grin, pressing his forefinger and thumb together and igniting a small spark.

"Half these guys don't know anything about magic." Legend gestured towards Twilight who reeked of black magic on the worst of days and swore to hate all types of it on the best. "But you're sprouting that shit from your fingertips. How's it done?"

Hyrule smiled, kicking his shoes free to turn and face Legend. "If I'm honest, I learned roughly from an actual mage. He taught me the spells. But I practiced and picked up a few things on my own."

Legend gave him a flat unamused stare. "You have no fucking idea, do you?"

Hyrule laughed, shoving the other gently. "It was kinda fast. I didn't have time to ask. But once I learned I could do it, I taught myself."

Legend hummed, looking at his hand. "I've used magical items as a conduit. I’ve only met witches with a slight ability to control magic like you do without a conduit. I was wondering if you had an item for your spells, like how elders have those giant staffs. But maybe you’re just the conduit."

He paused, turning to look over his shoulder. "Hey! Time! How's your spell work?"

Time, who is in the process of removing his armor, looks at Legend with a frown. He wobbles his hand in a so-so gesture, looking amused when Legend's scowl deepens.

"You all have innate magical abilities and none of you use it." He turned back to Hyrule before clapping a hand on his shoulder. "You got a helluva talent, sprite."

Hyrule ducked his head. "It really isn't anything. I've seen your stamina with your magic rods. It can outdo mine any day."

"Cause it's a magical item! It's supposed to last longer. So, what spells do you know?"

Legend likes to learn things. Hyrule thinks it’s a part of his hoarding issue. Legend doesn't like to be caught off guard so his arsenal of weapons and junk grows to combat every possibility he may face. Hyrule has magic, something Legend knows and is familiar with but can use completely differently. When they met, they had quickly traded their innate magical knowledge. Hyrule felt dark magic just like Legend did. But Hyrule could also feel it in people. But they both knew magic was rare in mages and those with the innate ability. Their familiarity with the concept might have been because they hailed from the same timeline but outside of them it didn’t seem to spread to the others.

Time had spells given to him by great fairies. His magic was a nature type, easily matching Hyrule’s own. But it seemed Time hardly used the spells and they lost their effectiveness when his journey’s ended. Legend’s was different, more frazzled and old energy. Hyrule assumed it was from the items he used that harnessed into old magic (gathering old rods from age old dungeons did that). Four was another one who used magic and it was peculiar, one neither of them had ever come across (Four was secretive and they respected that enough to not pry, at least Hyrule did). Although, every single one of them had the faint energy of magic. None of them ever explored it. But Hyrule’s own natural magical abilities were confusing to Legend because there wasn’t any real explanation for it. Legend would take him apart if he could just to learn how.

The truth is that Hyrule just doesn't know how he learned to do magic. They taught him the words and he was able to mimic it. There wasn’t a basic step by step process he could lay out for the other. It was like once he knew the words, he could feel it inside of himself. His easier spells he could use multiple time while his tougher spells always left him spent for hours afterwards. He makes sure to go down the list of what he knows, only keeping his fairy spell a secret (he needed a few aces up his sleeve).

When Hyrule gets to his life spell, Legend visibly perks up.

"Life? Healing magic?"

Hyrule nods. "Yeah, it's a doozy of a spell but it's really gotten me out of bad situations. I've gotten better with my magic since I've learned so it isn't as bad."

Legend lets out a low whistle. "I don't think I've heard of someone using healing magic outside of a fairy."

"Not true." Wild suddenly interjects from where he's leaned over the fire, stirring a pot of stew. "Zora's are well versed in healing magic."

Besides Wild obviously eavesdropping, both Legend and Hyrule make a face at the mention of the Zora. Their timeline was different and their monsters as well. It's how they learned they came after one another in the timeline. Legend may have been friends with the king and queen of the Zora in his time, but Hyrule wouldn't step a foot in water because of the Zora in his time.

Hyrule associates Zora's with pain and terror, not healing and kindness.

"I don't see it." Hyrule says, laying on his stomach and resting his chin on his hand. "Zora's in my time are… difficult."

Wild tilts his head, an acknowledgement. "One of my closest friends is the prince of the Zoras."

Legend snorted. "Zora royalty, not my cup of tea either."

Wild makes a face and Hyrule elbows Legend. He gives an apologetic look to Wild. Legend could come off brass but Wild was their friend and they shouldn't make fun of the friends he’s made. Zora or not.

Legend thankfully takes the hint and turns back to Hyrule. "So, you'd be a healer then?"

Hyrule laughed, startled by the question. "I could cast the spell; I don’t know about being a healer! I know how to treat myself and I’ve tried twice on someone else. But I don't know if I qualify as a healer."

He sells himself short and it's painfully obvious by the dry look Legend and Wild send him. Wild seems to get over his annoyance with Legend because they both share a look that makes Hyrule blush. “Quit it, I’m serious.”

“Yeah, sure.” Legend snorts. “You know a spell called Life and you’re not a healer. Sure.”

Wild lets out a laugh when Hyrule gives Legend a shove to send him tumbling to his side in laughter.

Hyrule is forced to admit Legend might have a point the next time they’re in battle.

In his opinion Warriors and Sky were better healers as they were knights and taught on how to stitch a wound and properly clean the area. He had patched knowledge from his caretakers and villagers when he did practice his life spell outside of himself. He could recognize trauma injuries and tell when an injury would be an annoyance or life threatening. He just assumed the others could too with their life’s as they were. He’s been injured enough to tell the difference.

He knew they all learned basic first aid quickly during their travels but it was good to have someone who knew what they were doing.

When Twilight gets stabbed just below his rib cage, slicing through his chainmail, Hyrule is the first one to his side. He doesn’t have time to think of Warriors and Sky because he knew this injury could be life threatening. Twilight instantly wobbles, hand pressed over the stain of his tunic when the monster rips his sword out of him. Hyrule sees red, running the monster through the skull before kicking it aside and turning to Twilight who collapses on top of him. He struggles under the weight and gently lets him down to assess. It was deep and bleeding out fast. The battle and adrenaline only added to the stress, and twilight’s hitched breathing lets him know the possibility of a lung being punctured is high. He can hear the others rushing over but he’s already digging his hands into the hole in the tunic to assess the injury. He presses his hands over the wound, hearing Twilight hiss as his hands tremble to cover it as well. His heart is racing, his mind is turning.

He’s felt like this before, panicked, scared, and determined. And every single time he had rose to the challenge.

Moving Twilight’s hands gently off of him, he rest his hands over the wound and breathes. The world falls away as he focuses on pouring the life spell into Twilight through his hands, whispering the words to himself repeatedly. He had practiced a few times on Legend who insisted he practiced it on others, _“just in case”_ he had said.

It flows easier because of it (and a part of him loathed to see Legend’s smug face). He can see the muscles stitching themselves back together under the glow of his green hands. He envisions it in his own head, a way to center his focus. His magic feels natural, but it always felt like he had to apply a central thought process to be effective.

He's spent a lot of magic, but Twilight is no longer bleeding and his breathing falls evenly. It’s not a complete job, he’s sure twilight might need to cough up some blood that might have gotten caught in his throat. There was also the fact that if Twilight so much as moved too quickly he might reopen the damn thing but it wasn’t anything Warriors or Sky couldn’t take a needle to.

It's after he's safe and his head spinning that he realizes the ring of people about them. He falls back, leaning against Time in obvious exhaustion. He’s confused but too dizzy to ask when they had all gotten close. He raises a hand to press to his eyes when he feels a hand wrap around his wrist.

“Let’s clean off your hands first.” Time’s armor is cold, but it jolts Hyrule enough to wake him. He sees Legend come into his vision, holding out a jar filled with a green liquid. His vision is blackening on the edges, so he takes it. It’s enough to put magic into his system but not enough to fight off the sleep around his eyes.

"Stitches a wound together perfectly but he isn’t a damn healer." Legend jabs, Wild giving a sound of acknowledgement off to the side.

"Shut up." He slurs, already fighting the exhaustion on his eyelids and making it impossible to keep them open. He hears a smack and “ow!” that reassures him enough to fall asleep.


End file.
